


Contemplations

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The PX members contemplate if there is life after death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplations

Night was falling over the station and all of the riders, Teaspoon,  
and Rachel were sitting out on the porch, taking advantage of the  
cool breeze that had come when the sun had set for the evening.

"Teaspoon, where do you suppose we all go after we die?" Lou McCloud  
asked as she gazed up at the night sky.

She felt arms tighten around her waist at her question, and patted  
Kid's arms soothingly. Death wasn't a conversation that any of them  
liked to talk about much, even though they had seen firsthand what it  
looks like in all of the skirmishes they had had with outlaws and  
the likes since joining up with the Pony Express to be riders.

"Don't rightly know for sure Lou...”the stationmaster said  
thoughtfully.” I'd liked to believe in the possibility that there  
really is a Heaven and that God is awaiting our arrival up there to  
join him."

"Do you suppose that we will look like we do now?" Cody wondered  
aloud.

Ike's hands began to move in the dark, and Buck Cross, his best  
friend translated for their mute friend. "Ike says that his folks  
always taught him that no matter where you go, there you are. Even if  
that means Heaven."

"That's a right nice way of thinking on things Ike." Rachel said, "I  
know that I wouldn't want to be anyone other than what I already am. "

"Me neither." Lou said. "Or with anyone else other than with all of  
you."

"Me too...” Kid said, kissing her lightly on top of her head and  
giving her a gentle squeeze.

Jimmy, silent throughout the conversation, echoed Kid's words with  
his own voice. “Me too."


End file.
